


Carla's Revenge

by Skatoonyfan1234



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: And there's a Toy Story reference in this one, But ends with a calm note., Carla beats up Rocco & Nacho, Carla's buttons pushed, Gabe has to step in, Other, Set after 'Changing of the Guard', Severe reprimands, violet battle ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22884874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234
Summary: Set after 'Changing of the Guard'. Carla Delgado beats up Rocco Villalobos and his brother Nacho for how they treated Antonia. Has a major part of violence.[I do not and never will, own Elena of Avalor]
Relationships: Rocco Villalobos/Nacho





	Carla's Revenge

It all began, one quiet day in the Castle of Avalor's dungeon.

Carla Delgado was sitting on her bed in her cell, looking at her folded hands, trying her hardest not to let her grief over losing her father, Victor Delgado, consume her. That's when she heard a door opening, and footsteps.

Out of curiosity, she got up and glanced anxiously to the door, wondering if it was either Gabe, the Captain of the Royal Guard, or Princess Elena, the Crown Princess of Avalor, coming in.

But it wasn't either of them that came in.

The people who came in were the 2 arrogant ex-Royal Guard recruits; Rocco Villalobos and his dim-witted brother Nacho.

They'd been feelin' bitter ever since Gabe had told them they weren't cut out to be Royal Guards, after the way that they'd treated Antonia, the Royal Seamstress, who had now officially become the first female Royal Guard.

But today, they'd snuck into the dungeon to have some fun, hoping it would take their mind off not becoming Royal Guards.

They both saw Carla Delgado. "Well, well," said Rocco, "It seems we still have a leftover prisoner, from Carnaval."

"Gabe told me only Royal Guards and the Royal Family are allowed in this dungeon." Carla said emotionlessly, her back turned to the bullying Royal Guard recruits.

"Rules never apply to Rocco Villalobos." Rocco said smugly. "Yeah." Nacho said. "They don't."

"You two are nothing but stupid." Carla bitterly declared; her back still turned to them. "No wonder Gabe didn't pick you, or your brother to be Royal Guards. I don't blame you."

"How did you-" Nacho started, but Carla cut him off.

"Gabe told me everything about what happened with you, your brother, and Antonia. I can at least congratulate her for being a Royal Guard better than I was." Carla said.

"And here we thought women couldn't be Royal Guards." Rocco added sarcastically. "But that idiota Antonia is one of them now." Nacho said. "Stay out of this, Nacho!" shouted Rocco to his brother. "We don't need this idiota malvago tellin' us who we can't pick on!"

Carla stopped. She turned round to face the bullying Royal Guard recruits. Her expression was cold, bitter, and full of anger; even more so full of anger than before, because of the hurtful thing Rocco had called her.

"I was always taught that there was some good in everyone. I thought Mama loved me and Papa, but, oh, she proved me wrong." Carla said angrily, remembering when her mother, Ash, turned her father, Victor, to stone.

"So why did the Crown Princess of Avalor lock you up in here?" Rocco asked her.

Carla felt annoyed, and didn't wanna ask that question; for she already knew the answer.

"It was to protect me and Papa from Mama." she snapped. "You had problems too, when Shuriki once ruled this kingdom."

Rocco & Nacho stared blankly, unsure of what to say.

"Elena is a worthy Crown Princess of Avalor." Carla continued. "If it wasn't for her, the evil sorceress Shuriki would still be ruling Avalor right now."

She began to remember when her dad was turned to stone. "I hate Mama for what she did to Papa, but I know Elena will save Papa. I just need to be patient."

Rocco went up to her cell, stopping in front of the bars, and said, "You may not wanna hear this, but sooner or later, the Crown Princess, well, she'll forget all about you, and your father."

Carla gasped, and her heart began to pound. She refused to believe that what Rocco was saying to her was true.

"You're wrong about Princess Elena." Carla retorted. "She cares about her familia, like how Papa cared about me! Papa loved me better than Mama ever had, even when Shuriki kicked us out of Avalor."

"What about you? Does she care about you?" Rocco asked her. "Why are you here, and not your dad?"

Carla knew the reason why, but chose not to answer him. All she could think about was getting her dad back.

"I want my papa back right NOW!" Carla snapped. "And I will get what I want, even if I have to KILL innocent people like you to get what I want!" She was so mad, she didn't care what she did, even if she hurt and/or even killed innocent people, just to get what she wanted.

Rocco and Nacho were both taken aback at this outburst, but they weren't scared of this mad malvago. "And just how are ya gonna do that without your magic?" Rocco asked Carla. "You're defenceless without your tamborita!"

Carla glared coldly at the 2 bullying Royal Guard recruits. Sure, her tamborita had been locked away, but she didn't need magic to deal with bullies like them, since her dad had taught her to defend herself in her youth.

"I may not have a tamborita," she said, "but I can still fight like a brave malvago girl! Which I am!"

"You couldn't even fight a rock, you pathetic imbecile." Rocco said to Carla insultingly.

To Carla Delgado, that insult was the straw that broke the camel's back. Or in this show's case, the straw that broke the jaquin's back.

"One thing I am not," Carla said, with a face that looked like she was about to unleash hell, "is a  
imbécil patético!"

Rocco held the keys to the cells that he'd stolen from Gabe earlier, before coming to the dungeon. "Ya sure ya wanna fight me, senorita?" she asked her. "Última oportunidad de retroceder." he added smugly.

Carla nodded. "Let's end this." she snarled.

"Ladies first." Rocco said, opening the door to her cell as he did so.

A bell sounded, and with that, Carla lunged right out of her cell, and leapt onto Rocco, tackling him to the floor. Then she kicked Nacho hard in his groin.

Then, Carla grappled Rocco and laid blow after blow onto his face. "No, not my beautiful face!" Rocco wailed, but turning on deaf ears, Carla attacked him all the more.

Then, she angrily slammed Rocco's face hard against the walls of the dungeon. And, for no reason whatsoever, every time Carla slammed Rocco's face against the wall, the impacts all sounded out, "Buzz-Buzz-Buzz Lightyear to the rescue!"

Suddenly, Nacho stepped up and grabbed Carla, wrapping his arms tight around her, but Carla bit Nacho hard on his arm as hard as she could, which made Nacho scream in pain. Then she punched his nose and pinched him on the back of his neck.

Then, she did the same to Rocco, who had just gotten up from being slammed into the wall. "How do ya like that?! Take it back! TAKE IT BACK!" she yelled.

"Well, don't think just 'cause you're a girl I'm gonna take it easy on ya!" Rocco yelled as he pinned Carla down, but she flipped him over and put her foot on Rocco's back while pulling his arms back, which makes him yell in pain.

Then, Carla twisted Rocco's right wrist, and snapped it, and then did the same to Nacho's.

Both Rocco and Nacho screamed and wailed and begged Carla to stop, for she was really hurting them. But turning on deaf ears, Carla attacked them all the more.

Carla twisted Rocco's ankle, and even stamped hard on Nacho's foot, hurting it harder than anything that could ever hurt it. Rocco and Nacho both screamed and bawled so loudly, you could hear them all the way from the Mystic Isles.

In fact, the screaming and bawling that came from them both combined together was so loud, Gabe, having heard all the noise, burst into the dungeon, followed very closely by Antonia.

"What in all of Avalor is going-" It was then he caught sight of Carla, who was strangling a sobbing Ramon, whilst holding a crying Nacho under her foot. His expression changed from shocked to angry, as did Antonia's.

"¡SUFICIENTE!" Gabe shouted at the top of his voice. Carla, in surprise, immediately stopped what she was doing, dropping Rocco. Gabe angrily stormed over, opened the cell door, and grabbed Carla, shoving her back into the cell, and slamming shut the door.

Then, he turned to Rocco and Nacho, who were picking themselves up. "You two know full well that only Royal Guards are allowed in here." Gabe said sternly to them. "I am still on the outs with you; since the training. I did state that neither of you will be Royal Guards, and here you both go around behind my back, picking fights with the prisoner in this dungeon?!" he added angrily, motioning to Carla.

"I mean, really," he snapped, "Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?"

Rocco and Nacho both stared at each other uneasily, whilst rubbing their injuries, unable to look Gabe in the eye.

Gabe sighed in annoyance. "I will discuss this with you both later." he said to them. He turned to Antonia. "Take these two bullies to the medical bay." he said to her. "I need a word in private, with the prisoner." he added, turning bitterly to Carla Delgado.

Suddenly, Gabe and Carla both watched with wide eyes and shocked expressions, as Rocco and Nacho grabbed onto Antonia, practically begging her to take them out of the dungeon.

"Please, por favor! Take us outta here! Anything to get away from that crazy malvago girl! Don't leave us with her!" Rocco and Nacho begged, whilst Antonia struggled to get them out, due to them both grabbing her legs, and she was walking out the dungeon.

Eventually, Antonia managed to take Rocco and Nacho out the dungeon, Gabe shut the dungeon door, and then angrily turned to Carla, giving her a look so nasty, it almost made her blood run cold.

He stormed right into the cell, and stared at Carla so hard, and so angrily, he felt like wanting to punch her. But he didn't.

"I just don't know what to say, Carla. Really, I don't." Gabe said, quite embittered. "The way I'm feeling, I might as well say something even the Crown Princess' sister Isa shouldn't hear."

"To be honest, It serves them right, de verdad." Carla said bluntly. "Especially how they treated Antonia."

"I was aware of that." Gabe said. "But then you had to get involved, and you beat them senselessly. You even gave them nosebleeds! Hemorragias nasales!" he shouted, almost spitting into Carla's face. He sighed. "In all my time on the Royal Guard, I have never, ever, ever, EVER, expected this; where a prisoner would just get out of their cell, and simultaneously beat someone up to a pulp."

"And," he added sternly, "about what you said about killing innocent people to get what you want, I am way beyond mad with you, de verdad."

Carla's eyes welled up with tears. "I had no choice." she said. "I did what I had to do. I just want Papa back."

"Carla, I know you want your father back." Gabe said, "But killing innocent people like Rocco and his brother, is that what your father would have wanted?"

Carla kept quiet. She didn't know what to say, for once. Secretly, she knew the answer, but didn't want to state the obvious, not if she wanted to get in even more trouble from him and/or Princess Elena.

"You should consider yourself lucky I'm not gonna tell the Crown Princess about what you did to them." Gabe said, glaring at her.

"But the next time this happens, however," he added sternly, making his voice firm and clear as he could, "I will deal with any and all violent behaviour of yours towards Rocco, Nacho, and/or The Royal Guard, and/or the Royal Family, most severely. Entender?"

Carla nodded, as if to say she understood.

"Good." Gabe said, without much emotion, and walked out of the dungeon. But, in a sudden rush of guilt, he stopped. He stared to a quiet and downhearted Carla in the cell.

He felt like he had been a bit too hard on her. He went back to her cell, and opened it, and went in. He put his hand on Carla's shoulder. "To be honest," he said calmly to her, "I never liked those two anyway, after how they treated Antonia. And I think I can let this incidente go… just this once."

This made Carla feel better. Hopefully, one day, she would get her dad back, and she and her father could start their lives anew, and change themselves for the better.

Besides, beating up two bullying ex-Royal Guard recruits was good practice for when she was gonna face down Ash and stop her, avenge her dad, and make her proud of him, like he was when she was captured when she came back for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> I saw the 'Changing of the Guard' ep, and I figured that since Rocco and Nacho were both such IDIOTS in that ep, I figured Carla Delgado would beat them senseless.
> 
> Besides, it'd be good practice for when she has to face Ash, the same douchebag hag that turned her dad, Victor, to stone.
> 
> I hope Ash gets killed like Shuriki was in 'Song of the Sirenas'! Do you?
> 
> READ & REVIEW!
> 
> Translations:  
> 'Idiota' - idiot  
> 'imbécil patético' - pathetic jerk  
> 'familia' - family  
> 'Última oportunidad de retroceder' - Last chance to walk away  
> 'SUFICIENTE' - enough  
> 'Por favor' - please  
> 'de verdad' - really  
> 'Hemorragias nasales' - nosebleeds  
> 'Entender' - Understand


End file.
